


Playing with Potter

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Healer Draco, M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Object Insertion, Rimming, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One perfectly normal day at the practice Healer Malfoy receives a surprise patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leo_draconis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_draconis/gifts).



> Written for HP Kinkfest 2014. Betaed by lovely gusx217.

**PLAYING WITH POTTER**

 

“Healer Malfoy, you have a patient in examination room,” announced the young receptionist whose name Draco still couldn’t remember. He had been working occasionally at Healer Mitchell’s private practice for three years, filling in for Healer Mitchell or his colleague whenever they needed him. 

 

Draco nodded curtly to the receptionist, who handed him the medical record of the patient, and then headed to the examination room.

 

Draco opened the door. “Good afternoon. What seems to be the problem…” Draco glanced at the name on the file. “...Mr Potter?” Draco’s eyes widened and his head jerked upwards to see his patient.

 

Harry Potter was standing next to the examination table, and to Draco’s relief, looked equally astonished as Draco.

 

“Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here? Where’s Healer Mitchell? I’m his patient!” Potter squeaked.

 

“Healer Mitchell isn’t available right now. I’m treating his patients while he’s away. Now, back to my original question: what seems to be the problem, Potter?” Draco said calmly, idly browsing through Potter’s file.

 

Potter shifted uncomfortably on his feet, jerked abruptly and stilled. He winced and said through gritted teeth, “I want another Healer.”

 

“Well, sorry to inform you, Potter, but there are no other Healers available right now. I’m your only option here if you need some medical attention. Please, sit down and let’s see what’s the problem,” Draco said with more patience than he thought he had.

 

Potter swallowed. “No, I can’t tell you, it’s… it’s too… personal.”

 

“I’m a Healer, Potter, if you haven’t noticed. I assure you, there isn’t much I haven’t already seen so far. It can’t be that bad, so just spill it out.”

 

Potter just stared at the floor and shifted on his feet again, looking awkward. 

 

Draco clung to the last threads of his patience. “Do you have a Quaffle in your arse or what?” he snapped, and immediately regretted his outburst. His behavior as a Healer was always impeccably professional, but something in Potter seemed to trigger his old bad habits from Hogwarts.

 

Potter looked utterly embarrassed as he stuttered, “Um.. it’s not… it’s not a _Quaffle_ , actually.”

 

Draco lifted a brow, surprised. “So you have something in your arse that doesn’t belong there?”

 

Potter blushed crimson and nodded, “Er… yes.”

 

“And you can’t get it out by yourself?” Draco prodded.

 

“It got stuck, alright!” Potter snarled. “Oh forget it, I’ll find another Healer somewhere.” 

 

Potter turned to leave, but Draco was intrigued now. He stopped Potter before he reached the door.

 

“Look, it’s not a big deal. It’s quite usual, actually, so don’t fret. Let’s take a look at it and get it out, shall we?” Draco knew the situation was really embarrassing for Potter and he didn’t want to add to it. Actually, it was quite common these days, people coming to see the Healer to have something removed out of their rectum. 

 

Potter glared at Draco, suspicion clear in his eyes, but Draco kept his expression neutral and sincere. 

 

“What is it?” Draco asked gently, guiding Potter back to the examination table.

 

“A carrot,” Potter muttered, his blush spreading to his neck and ears now.

 

“Alright, that’s good. Should be easy to remove it. Do you have any abdominal pain?” As Potter shook his head, Draco briskly continued, “Alright then, take your trousers and underwear off and lay down on the table on your left side, knees to your chest, please,” Draco ordered and went to put on medical gloves and retrieve the lube. When he turned back to Potter, he was already lying on the table with his arse bare. Draco couldn’t help but think that it was a fine arse, indeed, smooth and deliciously round.

 

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and approached the table. Potter was lying on the table rigid as a board, and Draco sighed.

 

“You need to relax, Potter. Otherwise the examination will hurt and I won’t be able to get the carrot out properly. First I’ll just take a look at the outside of your anus to see if there is any damage, alright?”

 

Draco spread Potter’s arse cheeks and felt with a lubed finger around the anus. It looked good to Draco, both clinically and personally. There were no signs of lacerations or inflammation, and the tiny little pucker looked rather enticing. Draco had to force his thoughts back in line again.

 

“Everything looks nice… erm, normal outside, no external wounds. I need to do the digital examination next, so take a deep breath and, for Merlin’s sake, try to relax.”

 

Potter huffed, but seemed to relax a little, so Draco dripped more lube on his fingers and reached for the anus again. He took a firm hold of Potter’s arse cheek with one hand and slowly inserted the index finger of his other hand into his anus. It was tight, and the warmth engulfed his finger as if welcoming a long lost lover. Potter let out an audible moan, and the sound of it affected Draco so much that he had to steel himself; he was a Healer, for fuck’s sake, not a young healthy man worshipping a particularly lovely arsehole!

 

When his finger was inside Potter’s arse to the knuckle, Draco felt around the spongy walls of the rectum. They felt perfectly normal, and Draco hummed in approval. Then his finger hit a solid object in the middle, and when Draco probed his finger around it, Potter grunted. 

 

“Pain?” Draco asked worriedly.

 

“No, just… feels uncomfortable.”

 

“I need to take a better look,” Draco stated and carefully removed his finger. He reached for an instrument that made Potter tense again.

 

“What’s that? Don’t tell me you’re going to stuff it up my arse, too. It’s a full house in there already!”

 

“Calm down, Potter. It’s just a normal instrument that is used to get a visual of the rectum. The Muggles call it a Proctoscope. It doesn’t hurt, but I need you to be absolutely relaxed. Can you do that?”

 

“No problem, seeing as I’m embarrassed and uncomfortable as hell and you’re dangling a torture device in front of me,” Potter scowled, looking irritated and mortified at the same time.

 

Draco sighed. “I think you could use a mild relaxation charm for the exam. Don’t worry, it keeps you conscious, it’ll only relax your muscles.”

 

Draco muttered a spell and noticed Potter relax fully in mere seconds. He looked almost drowsy with his limbs sprawled like a ragdoll on the table, and Draco had to arrange Potter’s body in a better position for the exam. He lubed up the instrument thoroughly and noticed Potter’s eyes keenly following his every movement. 

 

After finishing the preparations, he revealed Potter’s anus once again and slowly slipped the instrument inside. As soon as the instrument was fully in place, Draco took a better look at the object stuck in Potter’s arse and sure enough, it was a good sized carrot seated firmly in place deep in his rectum.

 

Draco tried to dislodge it with pincers at first, but the carrot didn’t budge. He had to use magic combined with manpower to eventually get the carrot removed. It had firmly stuck in Potter’s sacral hollow, the place where the bowel turns around a sharp corner.

 

Draco kept Potter under the relaxation charm a while longer until he had healed the inner tissues and anus from the irritation caused by the removal operation. He covered the affected spots with a healing salve, making sure it fully covered them. He didn’t realize that he had been gently rubbing Potter’s anus for much longer than he would have needed to, until Potter let out an aroused moan and his dick started stirring to life.

 

Embarrassed, Draco snatched his hand away and cursed inwardly. Why the hell was he acting like this towards Potter of all people? He had never acted anything but perfectly professionally toward every patient he had, but now Potter?

 

Draco cleared his throat and cast the reversal spell to give Potter the control of his muscles back.

 

“Everything is back to normal again and the unfortunate carrot is removed from your rectum. Next time I suggest using something more… flexible, if you feel the need to insert something into your anus. Too fresh and crisp carrots are not the best choice,” Draco stated, trying to keep his voice and expression neutral. “You may dress now. The rectum area might be a bit tender for a few days, so I recommend avoiding further experiments with it while it’s recovering.”

 

Potter looked at him with a mischievous grin. “What would you recommend then, Malfoy?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“What objects would you recommend then if not fresh carrots?”

 

“Err… there are plenty of safe toys in adult toy stores. Try to start with smaller anal plugs and beads with handles to get them removed from your anus safely. You need to go slow and stretch your anus carefully, not stuff anything in there impatiently and with force,” Draco explained, the pit of his stomach beginning to flutter with excitement just at thinking of inserting different toys into Potter’s tight arse.

 

Potter was blushing furiously, but obviously growing bolder nevertheless at seeing Draco’s discomfort. 

 

“If you’re such an expert at it, maybe you should do the inserting next time,” Potter scoffed.

 

“Maybe I should,” Draco muttered under his breath, but obviously Potter had heard him.

 

“Well then, should I send you an owl next time I’m feeling horny?”

 

“What? No! I’m a Healer, not a playmate at a sex club. Sex play is definitely not in my job description,” Draco exclaimed.

 

“Who’s talking about your job here? The way you tended my arse a moment ago told me that you enjoyed it far too much for just a Healer. I think we may share a hobby - or a kink, if you prefer. Why don’t we help each other and do something about it?” Potter asked, looking sincere.

 

“I don’t think so, Potter. You’re my patient and I’d prefer keeping it that way,” Draco said flatly. 

 

Potter stared back at him. “But that’s it, I’m not your patient. Healer Mitchell is my Healer, not you.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have another patient waiting. Have a good day, Potter.”

 

Draco turned his attention to his papers and heard Potter exit the room without further comments. Actually, Draco didn’t have other patients waiting, but he was anxious to get Potter out of the room before he noticed Draco’s hard on. 

 

He would be damned if he let Potter see how much his mere presence was affecting his libido - not to mention his lovely arse and enticing proposal. First and foremost, he was a Healer, and every part of his sexual life would have to stay as far away from his professional life as possible.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Draco was lounging in his own sitting room, reading a book and having a cup of tea after a long day at work. Sharp tapping against the window alerted him, and he stood up, opening the window to let an unfamiliar looking owl inside. 

 

The owl offered Draco the parchment it was carrying, and Draco opened the parchment with curiosity. It contained a photo and a short note.

 

_Do you think this is flexible enough?_

 

Draco looked at the attached photo. There was a small banana in the foreground of the picture and in the background Draco recognized half of Potter’s bare arse. Draco sighed, but then grinned and found a quill to reply to the note.

 

_A banana is better for your health when eaten - through your mouth._

 

Then he tied the parchment back to the owl’s leg, gave it a treat and sent it back to Potter.

 

* * *

 

The next evening he received another owl from Potter. This time there was a picture of Potter holding a candle in his hand.

 

_Slim enough, but too stiff?_

 

Draco winced and wrote a reply.

 

_\- Go to the adult toy store, Potter._

 

This was beginning to remind him too much of their days at Hogwarts: after finding out his soft spot, Potter would mercilessly taunt him about it. Or… had it been the other way around? And now Potter was paying him back. Draco shook his head. No, Potter was too forthright for that. It was possible that Potter just wanted something from him and pressed on; that would be more of his style. 

 

Draco knew exactly what Potter wanted from him, and he had to admit to himself that deep inside he wanted it too. The only thing that kept him from accepting Potter’s offer was his pride and his reluctance of mixing his work and private life together. He didn’t want to out his sexual preferences to the public in any form, and with Potter involved, it would inevitably happen, eventually.

 

* * *

 

Day after day Draco received an owl from Potter, every time containing a picture with a note. At first Draco found them amusing and a bit annoying, but as time went by, he found his frustration growing at the same rate as his resistance began wavering. Yet he always replied to the notes and kept the pictures.

 

 _Is this healthy imbibed through anus?_ (Potter holding a ginger root)  
 _\- Might give you hot waves._

 

 _I assume this goes in better without mustard._ (A sausage teasing Potter’s arse)  
 _\- Still going domestic? Go find that adult toy story!_

 

 _Want to play Quidditch?_ (Potter lowering himself on the bulbous handle of a Bludger Bat)  
 _\- I thought you were playing a Seeker._

 

 _I suppose there isn’t a risk of this going too deep?_ (Potter holding a rolling pin against his arse)  
 _\- I should report you to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office._

 

 _This should be perfect: slender and flexible._ (Potter spraying water with a hose)  
 _\- You’ve got to be joking. Or getting desperate._

 

It was really entertaining, it really was, until Draco received an owl which carried a message that finally turned out to be the final straw that broke Draco’s resolution.

 

 _Care to have a drink with me?_ (A bottle of Draco’s favourite wine arranged deliciously between Potter’s arse cheeks)  
 _\- I’ll be there in a minute._

 

It took only a few moments for Draco to get ready. He gathered his favourite play gear in a bag, took a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothes. Uncharacteristically, he didn’t stop once to think about what he was doing - Potter had done a perfect job at driving him mad, with lust or anger, he didn’t know. But someway or another he was going to put an end to it.

 

* * * 

 

He used the Floo to get to Potter’s flat. He stepped out of the Floo in a room that looked like a study. He straightened and brushed soot from his shoulders, and then he spotted Potter. He was sitting in an armchair, wearing nothing but a glass of wine in his hand. He eyed Draco with narrowed eyes. “Took you long enough.”

 

Draco scowled at him. “What the hell are you playing at?”

 

“Playing… yeah, that sounds about right. I suppose you came here to play as well, seeing you accepted my invitation. Want some wine?”

 

Draco nodded and went to sit in the armchair next to Potter. He dropped his bag surreptitiously on the other side of the chair, away from Potter’s curious eyes.

 

“What are you doing here, sitting naked when anyone could come through the Floo?” Draco commented.

 

“Waiting for you, obviously. Besides, my Floo is warded against anyone else but you right now.”

 

Draco frowned. “Why are you doing this? I mean, this isn’t something I’d have expected from you.”

 

“What would you have expected then?”

 

“Well, not this.” Draco gestured his hand between them. “Not you taking the initiative like this, harassing me like you did with all your photos and notices, even if I had declined your suggestion at first. You are very persuasive, you know.”

 

“So I’ve heard. If I want something badly enough, there’s nothing to stop me for getting it. I guess the Slytherin side of me comes in handy there.” Potter grinned. “I got you here, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, you sure did. Why me? Don’t you have any other blokes to play with?”

 

“Like who? Wizards are afraid to touch me and Muggles don’t have what I want. Also, I don’t need publicity to meddle with my private life.” Potter took a sip from his wine glass and then set it on the table. 

 

“I need a challenge and you’ve always had the talent of pushing my buttons. That’s why I want you; you are not afraid of pushing me to my limits. What’s more, during my appointment with you at the Healer’s practice, I became quite sure you’d love every minute of it. Do tell, how have you managed to keep your kinky private life so secret?” Potter asked.

 

“Was I so obvious? I never play with anyone who might recognize me, and I always keep my playing out of country, usually in France.” Draco admitted reluctantly.

 

“It takes one to know one, although I wasn’t so sure at first. Now, I think we have a common interest at keeping this only between the two of us and I think it would be beneficial for both of us. How’s your wine?”

 

“My favourite, but somehow I doubt you didn’t know it already.”

 

Potter grinned. “I did. So, what do you say? I’ll provide the playground and you’ll bring the toys?”

 

Draco finished his wine and gave Potter a long look, letting his eyes roam over Potter’s naked body. After a long silence he finally nodded.

 

“Stand up. I want to have a good look at you.”

 

For the first time Potter looked a bit hesitant as he stood up but he held his back straight and head high. Draco walked around him, taking in Potter’s tanned, smooth skin and defined muscles on his back and pectorals, dark brownish nipples, dusting of dark hair on his chest and the treasure trail leading down to his half-hard erection. Draco nodded in approval and started mentally browsing through his playgear bag for items he could use on that beautiful body. 

 

Draco let his fingers brush the perfectly rounded buttocks, and Potter let out a tiny moan. Such a responsive little cockslut, Draco thought.

 

“Bend over the table. Let’s see if we have anything in common in the playing field.”

 

This time without hesitation, Potter stepped in front of the sturdy desk and bent over. 

 

“Have you done this before?” Draco had to ask. He wasn’t particularly thrilled at having to teach a beginner.

 

“You are hardly my first bloke, Malfoy. I just haven’t found the right one yet,” Potter half grunted, half moaned as Draco’s hands roamed freely from his shoulders all the way to his arse. “I just need more than an average dick in my arse, that’s all.”

 

“You realize that I’m not a Dom, don’t you?”

 

“Good for you, because I’m not looking for a Dom. Besides, I think I’d be a terrible Sub. Too stubborn and selfish for that.”

 

“According to the press, you are probably the most selfless wizard in the universe, so you are hardly selfish,” Draco scoffed, still running his hands on Potter’s skin.

 

“When it comes to sex, I’m selfish, you’ll see,” Potter groaned. “Now get on with it, will you?”

 

“Well well, aren’t you a greedy one,” Draco teased but summoned his toy bag to the table next to him where he could reach it without taking both his hands off Potter. “One more thing though, even if this might be only one time occurrence, I want to be on a first-name basis while playing, okay?”

 

At Harry’s affirmation Draco resumed stroking the warm skin on his back, this time with oiled hands, and something in Harry’s position combined with his attitude made him irresistible to Draco; Harry was strong and vulnerable at the same time, and that made Draco ache with desire. He hadn’t felt that way with anyone before, and the feeling was so new and strange that it made him dizzy. He always found his pleasure in his own well-controlled skill at manipulating a male body into a powerful climax and at knowing exactly what he could do with his skills. The fucking after the play was almost just a bonus for him.

 

Draco let his hands rub and warm up the muscles in Harry’s back, buttocks and thighs, helping him to relax before they began the real play. Every time Draco’s hands brushed past Harry’s arse, the man shivered, and Draco could only imagine how sensitive he would be when he eventually reached between his arse cheeks. Draco himself enjoyed the moment, Harry’s smooth skin and strong muscles were pliant under his hands, and Draco allowed himself to enjoy the massage a while longer than usual.

 

When Harry began to squirm and show signs of getting impatient, Draco snapped out of his daze and got back to the task at hand. He reached to get the lube from his bag and coated his fingers with it. Then he concentrated on the one part of Harry he had come here for.

 

He traced the cleft of Harry’s arse with light pressure of his finger. Harry shivered and bucked his hips, but Draco pressed the palm of his other hand onto Harry’s lower back keeping him in place.

 

“Patience, Harry. It’ll be worth the wait,” he assured.

 

“It better be. You’ve only teased me so far,” Harry scowled, but all further arguments died on his lips when Draco pressed his finger deeper, rubbing Harry’s entrance slowly but firmly. Harry let out a relieved moan and relaxed back on the desk.

 

Draco rubbed it for a moment before slipping his fingertip inside. Harry gasped and tried to push against it to drive it deeper, but Draco stilled his movement with his hand still pressed against Harry’s back.

 

Draco slid his finger all the way inside Harry’s arse and kept it still for a moment. Then he slowly pulled it out and slid inside again. Draco felt his own cock stirring to life from just the feeling of Harry’s tight entrance hugging his finger so snugly, and he almost hated to know that soon he had to remove his finger to give room for another toy. His only consolation was that at the end of the playing he would have the chance to have his own cock inside that lovely arse. 

 

Harry wiggled his hips, obviously trying to get more friction, but Draco kept him still and grudgingly removed his finger. He took a bar of solid lube, about the size of his index finger, and began to push it inside Harry’s anus. He had spelled the bar to stay cool and the sensation would feel strange for Harry when sliding it inside. 

 

At first Harry tensed at the new sensation, his arsehole twitched and clenched until the bar slipped all the way inside his anus. Draco rubbed his finger against the pucker, closely watching Harry’s face that was resting on his arm. 

 

“How does it feel?” Draco asked softly.

 

“Strange. It’s cold, but not uncomfortably so. I can feel it beginning to melt. What is it?”

 

“It’s a bar of lube, my own invention.”

 

“What’s there to invent a bar of lube? I’ve seen them before,” Harry argued.

 

“I bet you haven’t seen this kind of lube before. Wait and see,” Draco grinned wickedly. He raised his wand and cast a spell. Amused, Draco watched Harry’s expression turning stunned.

 

“Oh. _Oh!_ It’s moving. No, they’re moving, there are a lot of them. What did you do?”

 

“Your body heat turns the lube to liquid and my spell makes the liquid trickle and swarm like little snakes around your rectum. How does it feel?”

 

“It’s tingling. They are everywhere! It feels great. Oh, now it feels as if they are electric, giving tiny sparks wherever they touch. _Oooh_ ,” Harry moaned and went silent, his accelerated breathing revealing his excitement.

 

Draco grinned smugly; he knew that the little lube snakes had found Harry’s prostate and were now gathered around it, battering it with tiny electric shocks and making Harry see stars. Draco ran his hands down Harry’s flanks and around to his cock. It was rock hard and dripping, and Draco decided it would be best if he let Harry come once now, so he would last better since the challenging parts were yet to come.

 

Draco stroked Harry’s cock loosely, noticing how Harry’s grip on the edge of the desk tightened, turning his knuckles white, and his breathing turned into panting. Draco tightened his grip and stroked faster, massaging Harry’s balls at the same time, and soon he heard Harry grunt and felt his balls drawing up and the cock in his hand pulsing and exploding. Draco kept stroking lightly through Harry’s climax, and then he released his cock, bringing his fingers to his own lips and tasting Harry’s release. He hummed in delight, licking his finger clean, and then casting a charm to turn the activated lube into a usual one. Now Harry was well lubed and warm inside, and Draco could move to the more challenging toys.

 

Harry was sprawled across the desk in a boneless heap, coming down from his high - his first high tonight, Draco corrected, and his skin was beautifully flushed, a thin sheet of sweat covering his back. Draco couldn’t help himself. He bent over Harry’s back and with his tongue followed his sweaty spine from his tailbone to his neck. Harry moaned and shivered, but wasn’t able to do much else. Draco licked his way back down Harry’s spine, and all the way along the cleft of his arse, until he reached his entrance that was gleaming with lube. He wiggled his tongue through the still quite tight ring of muscle and stabbed it inside. He flicked and wiggled his tongue, efficiently relaxing and opening the entrance for him. He felt dizzy from arousal; Harry was like an endless feast for him, and they had barely started! He wanted to map every inch of this body with his tongue and hear every sound Harry made, feel every shiver and tremble of those strong muscles.

 

Harry’s hips began undulating under Draco’s oral stimulation and that reminded Draco that he had a job to do. Reluctantly he drew his tongue away from that delectable cavern, earning a desperate sound of protest from Harry, but ignoring it for now. 

 

He reached for his bag, pulling out a toy and weighing it in his hand. Harry wanted a challenge and this would be perfect.

 

Harry shifted and turned to look at him over his shoulder. “What are you doing, having a coffee break back there?”

 

“No, just considering my options about which toy to play with.”

 

“Are they all enhanced with magic?”

 

“Yes, of course. Muggle toys are so boring,” Draco drawled.

 

“Which one is the biggest? I want it to fill me properly,” Harry demanded.

 

“They both can grow as big as you can take,” Draco grinned smugly.

 

“What if I want them all?” Harry challenged.

 

“One at a time, Harry, one at a time. I know exactly what I’m going to use. You just lean forward and enjoy the ride.” Draco weighed a string of anal beads in his hands and then let it slide along Harry’s crack. “I wonder how many of these you can take?” Draco mused.

 

Harry wiggled his arse. “There’s only one way to find out.”

 

“As you wish,” Draco quipped and coated the beads thoroughly with lube. Then he grabbed the smallest bead in his fingers and rubbed it against Harry’s entrance. Harry eagerly pushed against the bead and Draco let it slide inside with the force of Harry’s own push alone. Harry’s arse swallowed the bead greedily, and Draco prepared the next one, which was slightly bigger than the first bead.

 

One by one Draco teased Harry’s entrance with each bead before gently pushing them in. Every bead was a little bit larger than the previous one, and when all the seven beads were inside, Draco paused.

 

“That’s it?” Harry queried and scowled for good measure. Draco answered with a small flick of his wand. The beads began vibrating inside Harry’s arse. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry breathed an euphoric expression on his face. “That feels awesome. Give me more!”

 

Draco increased the level of vibration and cast a spell to grow the beads a little bit larger. Harry moaned and his hips began undulating from the sensation. Draco watched him fascinated - the man was absolutely gorgeous writhing and moaning like that.

 

Draco planned to keep Harry’s attention solely on the sensations, so he increased the vibration a bit more and enlarged the beads again. After a moment he made the beads also roll, and the new sensation made Harry cry out from surprise. 

 

Draco palmed his own painfully hard and throbbing erection through his trousers; playing with Harry seemed to affect him more than any previous play partners had. He wondered how long he could restrain himself before he had to replace the beads inside Harry’s arse with his cock.. Because there was absolutely no way that he would be able to restrain himself if he continued to use anymore toys on Harry.

 

Harry was panting now, and Draco couldn’t keep his hands to himself any longer. He stepped behind Harry and bent over Harry’s trembling body. His eager fingers found Harry’s nipples which were hard pebbles from arousal. He couldn’t resist pinching them and rolling them between his fingertips.

 

“Can you take more, Harry?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear.

 

At Harry’s nod, Draco enlarged the beads again, but let the vibrating and rolling stay on the level they had been. Harry grunted and arched his back, drops of sweat gathering on the small of his back. Draco licked them away and let his hands wander freely on Harry’s body. He reached down on Harry’s hips and kneaded the rounded buttocks in his palms. Then he slipped one finger in the crack between the buttocks and followed the string to Harry’s entrance. He tugged the string lightly, making Harry cry out, but didn’t pull it any further. Instead, he slipped his finger inside Harry’s entrance and prodded the vibrating and rolling balls to add the pressure.

 

Draco’s cock was ready to explode by now, but still he asked again, “More?”.

 

This time Harry groaned and shook his head. “I think… if you want to fuck me, you better do it now… I’m about to come… Fuck!”

 

Draco was more than happy to deactivate the toy and remove it from Harry’s arse one bead at a time. Slowly they popped out one by one, and each time Harry gasped at the feeling.

 

“How large can you make them?” Harry asked faintly.

 

“As large as you can take it. Now, turn around,” Draco instructed, and as Harry complied, Draco stepped between his thighs, his own trousers and underwear already discarded. Harry sat on the edge of the desk, leaning backwards with his arms and looked at Draco with half-lidded eyes. The sight was so tempting, enhanced with Harry’s leaking cock, that Draco couldn’t hold back any longer.

 

He grabbed Harry by the hips and with one swift thrust, buried himself to the hilt into Harry’s inviting heat. His eyes rolled back at feeling Harry envelope his length with intense heat, still tight enough to give him the right amount of friction.

 

Draco set a fast pace and his thrusting made Harry cling to the edge of the desk with one hand and grab Draco from behind by his neck with the other, just to keep him in place. Harry tried to get some leverage to meet his thrusts and wrapped his legs around Draco. He licked his lips to moisten them from all the panting and Draco wanted nothing more badly than to drink those little gasps from Harry’s lips. He leaned down to kiss him, hard, and Harry responded in kind. Their kissing was as furious as Draco’s thrusting, and it didn’t take long for Harry to cry out and spill his seed between them. 

 

Draco kept thrusting, because he couldn’t stop once he had started, and tried to postpone his own climax just to get to spend more time inside Harry. His efforts were futile, because it didn’t take long when he felt his balls tightening, a tingling heat spread all the way to his toes and he came with a shout.

 

He slumped against Harry, barely staying on his feet, bracing his arms on the desk next to Harry’s hips. They panted in unison, trying to calm their racing hearts and gasping for air together, until Harry dropped down from the desk, took him by hand and pulled him towards the sofa with him. They collapsed on the sofa side by side, Harry curling himself against Draco’s side. Draco was surprised; he had never thought of Harry being a cuddling type. Not that he minded; it actually felt good to hold him and to be held in return. 

 

They lounged there for a long while, Harry resting his head on Draco’s shoulder and drawing light patterns with his finger on Draco’s chest. Draco’s arm was wrapped around Harry and his head rested on top of Harry’s. They cuddled in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, no trace of any awkwardness. When their sweaty skin cooled and Harry shivered despite the warm fire in the fireplace, Harry reached for a blanket thrown on the back of the sofa and covered them both with it.

 

“Mmm, that’s better. Do you want more wine?” Harry asked.

 

“No thanks, I’m fine. I’m too lazy to move just yet,” Draco answered a bit drowsily.

 

“Me too. Staying here is too comfortable. You were awesome, you know,” Harry admitted quietly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I mean, first with the toys and then…” Harry’s voice trailed off.

 

“I know I’m good, and you’re very responsive. It was a pleasure to play with you,” Draco answered smugly and truthfully at the same time.

 

“ _Was?_ Are you telling me that there’s not going to be a next time?” Harry asked, his voice worried now. “I thought…”

 

“Harry, I never play more than once with the same partner. No matter how enjoyable it might have been. I’m sorry, but I have no intentions of breaking that rule even with you.”

 

“Alright then, if there’s not going to be next time, I may as well tell you that although you were good, you weren’t even close to my limits yet. So much for you being up for the challenge. You’ve gotten soft, Malfoy.” Harry scowled and untangled himself from Draco’s arms, jumping to his feet.

 

Draco’s temper flared. “I’ve gotten soft? You don’t know what you’re talking about, Potter. I just don’t want to get bored.”

 

“Bored? I think you’re just scared.”

 

“Scared? Of what?” Draco challenged, standing up as well.

 

“Scared of someone recognizing you and finding out your pervy kinks! Scared of letting someone get too close to you. Scared of falling for someone. Well, here’s news for you: you’re not the only one. The secret for getting something right, something perfect into your life is taking risks. If you always run away when you’re about to find something worth a second chance, you’ll never get it. Just… go on and enjoy your boring, restricted, cautious life you’ve built for yourself. Don’t even dare to dream about something you could have had if only you weren’t so fucking scared!” Harry ranted angrily.

 

“Fuck you, Potter!” Draco couldn’t find any better words for an answer.

 

“That’s it, you just did! Want to have another round? Oh, I forgot, you don’t fuck the same guy twice. Too bad!”

 

Draco growled in frustration, not knowing if he should punch or kiss that infuriating prat. He grabbed Harry by his shoulders and shook him; he was fuming. Harry’s defiant green eyes flared and his lips had turned into a snarl, and he looked ready to bite Draco’s head off. Draco stared at that enticing mouth and suddenly he was kissing him fervently, teeth drawing blood from his lips and Harry responded in kind. Draco put all his anger, frustration and passion into the kiss and devoured Harry’s mouth as if his life depended on it.

 

They fell back on the sofa in a frantic tangle of limbs, mouths, skin craving more contact, more friction, more _anything_ to convey their fervent passion. This time their copulation was a ruthless, fierce act that left them bruised and sore from the outside, but inside it felt like redemption. Somehow Draco felt that now they both understood the other much better than ever before and for Draco that felt like a new beginning.

 

Afterwards they didn’t talk much as Draco dressed, collected his playgear and packed his bag. They even avoided looking at each other until Draco strode towards the fireplace preparing to leave. Harry stopped him by grabbing his arm.

 

“Will you come back?” Harry asked, his eyes pleading.

 

Draco just nodded curtly, unable to speak and disappeared into the Floo.

 

* * * 

 

Draco lasted only two days until he had to take the next step. Gathering his courage, he wrote a note and called his owl to take the parchment to Harry.

 

_“I think I have something you’d appreciate. Something big. Would you like to try my latest invention, a magical knotted dildo? Dinner first? - DM”_

 

The End


End file.
